Digital Hearts
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke has a strange dream one night and then if that's not bad enough her world is soon attacked by shadows and she and Veemon are sucked into a portal taking them away as their home is destroyed can they find their way back I don't own either Digimon or Kingdom Hearts No Flames but Constructive criticism is appreciated now Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own either Kingdom hearts or Digimon

Chapter One

It was a peaceful night in the house of the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined Daisuke Motomyia who was having a very strange dream.

Daisuke's Dream

Daisuke was standing on a beach of a strange island the waves crashed into the shore gently as she saw the sunrise making the sky turn fiery red and orange.

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around taking in her surroundings.

"Hello is there anybody here!?" Daisuke cried as she looked around for somebody but nobody responded. She sighed as she started to walk down the beach. She continued walking until she saw a boy lying down on the sand he looked about to be her age and had brown hair that was almost as messy as Tai's was he was also wearing yellow shoes a black jacket and red shorts and shirt.

"Hey are you awake?" Daisuke asked him but he didn't respond.

"Hey buddy are you alive?" She asked him again but he gave no response. She then heard a giggle behind her as she turned to see a girl with red hair walk right past her.

"Hey what am I invisible or something?" She asked the girl but she to gave no response as she sat beside the boy with spiky hair before she poked him in the cheek making him mumble before turning over away from the girl.

"Guess he's alive but how come nobody can see me?" She thought as the girl got up and stood over the boy with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Wake up!" The girl shouted as the boy jumped up startled looking at the now chuckling girl.

"Geez Kairi did ya have to do that?" The boy asked as the girl that Daisuke now knew as Kairi stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Sora but Riku told me to find you because we need to get started on the raft today." Kairi said as the boy now known as Sora nodded in understanding.

"Heh sorry I guess I kinda forgot." Sora said as he and Kairi ran straight through Daisuke like she wasn't even standing there.

"Huh what raft are they talking about?" Daisuke asked herself as she saw something out of the corner of her eye she turned to see a boy standing on the water he turned to look at Daisuke lifting his hand as a giant wave came up from behind him.

"Hey look out!" Daisuke shouted as she ran towards him just as the wave crashed down on them both and Daisuke sunk deep below the waves she then closed her eyes and waited for the end but the strangest thing was she felt the water embrace her as she sank down but she found she could still breath as well.

"Why am I able to breath under water?" She asked as she continued to sink down until she landed on what looked like a stained glass pillar.

"Okay this is weird." She said looking down to see a picture of a woman in a yellow and blue dress who looked to be asleep.

"This is getting freaky." Daisuke thought as the ground rumbled as three pillars shot up out of the ground one on the right had a sword the one in the middle had a staff and lastly the one on the left had shield.

"You have power within you child of Miracles." Daisuke heard a voice in her head.

"Who's there? And how'd you know I was the child of Miracles?" She asked looking around.

"All will be explained in due time." The voice said again.

"Choose one and then one of the others you shall give up as tribute." The voice finished as Daisuke walked towards the sword.

"The power of the warrior invincible courage but also the power of destruction." The voice said as Daisuke gently grabbed the sword as the pillar and sword vanished.

"Now choose one as tribute." The voice said as she then walked towards the staff as the voice spoke again.

"The power of the mystic inner strength a tool of many wonders but also many ruins." The voice said as Daisuke shook her head and walked towards the shield.

"The power of the guardian the kindness to aid your friends and the power to repel all foes." The voice said as Daisuke nodded and she grabbed the shield with her left hand.

"Are you sure with your choice of tribute?" The voice asked.

"Damn right I'm sure." Daisuke said as the shield vanished and the glass started cracking and it shattered and Daisuke floated down as she then landed on another pillar but it was violet with the picture of another woman wearing a sparkling dress. Then suddenly several small black creatures with yellow eyes emerged from the ground as two swords appeared in Daisuke's hands.

"You've gained the powers to fight use them now to defeat the shadows before you." Daisuke heard the voice say as the shadows attacked.

"Bring it on." Daisuke said as she blocked one of their attacks with her left sword before slicing it in half with the other sword making it vanish in a puff of black smoke she then turned to the other ones and proceeded to slice them with her swords. After a few more shadows were dispatched they sunk back into the ground covering the pillar in black goop.

"Definitely not good." Daisuke said as she fell into the goop and she blacks out. She then awakens on a pink glass pillar which had three silhouettes on it. She looked around when all of a sudden even more shadows appeared and attacked her.

"Give me a break." Daisuke thought as she once again attacked them with her sword and shield dispatching them with great ease. Then after finishing the last one stairs appeared at the edge of the pillar leading up to another pillar.

"When will this end?" Daisuke asked out loud hoping for a response but she got none she groaned as she followed the steps up swords at the ready in case more shadows showed up. This pillar was yellow in colour with the picture if a girl in a yellow dress and a beast by her side.

"Remember even the brightest light gives a shadow." The voice advised as Daisuke looked back to see her shadow grow and morph into an ugly creature.

"And the closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes." Daisuke backed away from the monster in fear as it stepped towards her.

"But fear not for you have the strength to vanquish the shadows within you." The voice said as Daisuke's confidence grew and she readied her swords and attacked the creature and the other shadows that had spawned around it. She slashed its legs before cutting another shadow that snuck up behind her. The monster swung its arm down towards her but she rolled out of the way she then jumped onto its arm and ran up it the monster tried to swat her away but it missed and Daisuke jumped into the air and she plunged her swords into its chest and slid down its entire body making it roar in pain as Daisuke jumped back and rolled away from the monster falling as it crashed into the floor. Daisuke panted as she walked towards the shadow giant to see if it was truly gone when it didn't move she smiled.

"Okay now where do I go next?" Daisuke asked as she saw a door open up she walked towards it to see the island from before more specifically Sora standing on the pier looking out to the sea.

"Why do I keep seeing that boy why is he so important?" Daisuke asked her self as the door shut and she heard a noise and turned to see the giant shadow get up and cover the entire pillar in darkness and she was swallowed up by it. She then woke up with a start looking around she found herself back in her bedroom.

"What a weird dream." Daisuke said as her door opened and Veemon walked into the room.

"Dai are you alright?" He asked her seeing his partners worried face.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just a bad dream you know." Daisuke said as Veemon nodded in understanding.

"Well hurry up we are meeting the others today remember?" Veemon asked as Daisuke's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Crap I better hurry." Daisuke said as she ran out of bed and into the shower she then got dressed in beige shorts a blue tank top with flames on it she then put on black fingerless gloves and ran out of the house followed by Veemon. She ran like crazy to get to the meeting place on time but as she ran the sky darkened and she stopped running as did Veemon and she looked around the place.

"What's going on?" Veemon asked her.

"You don't want to know." Daisuke said as she turned to see several shadows started springing out of the ground.

"No." Daisuke gasped as she looked at Veemon who nodded and she took out her D-3 but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Daisuke thought as the shadows got closer to her Veemon seeing the danger approach his partner acted and attacked them.

"Veemon stop!" Daisuke cried as Veemon head butted them or punched them but they would not disappear. Daisuke watched in horror as Veemon was overwhelmed by the shadows as she started to cry.

"VEEMON!" Daisuke shouted as a bright light emulated from her digivice and D-Terminal making the shadows back away from Veemon who looked at Daisuke as two strange objects appeared in her hands one was a fiery orange key with the crest of courage as the hilt and the other was a light blue key with the crest of friendship as the hilt. Daisuke looked at the two new weapons as she stared down the shadows.

"Leave him alone!" Daisuke shouted as she charged the shadows who in turn charged her leaving Veemon alone.

"Daisuke." Veemon said as his partner attacked the shadows slashing and cutting them with her new weapons making them vanish in clouds of black smoke pretty soon she had got rid of every single one of the shadow creatures.

"Veemon are you alright?" Daisuke asked walking over to him the two blades still held tightly in her hands.

"Yeah but what the heck were those things?" Veemon asked

"I'm not sure but I know that your attacks didn't have any effect but these two things did." Daisuke said holding the two swords looking at them in curiosity as a word ran through her head.

"Keyblades." Daisuke whispered as Veemon realised something bad.

"Dai! The others don't know!" Veemon said in fear as Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Lets go!" Daisuke shouted but as they turned away they heard a noise as the giant shadow creature appeared in front of them.

"Not good!" Veemon said as Daisuke gripped her Keyblades tightly as she charged the giant shadow creature as Veemon looked at her in worry.

"Daisuke stop!" He shouted but Daisuke wasn't listening as she slashed at the giant with her Keyblades making it look down at her as it tried to stomp on her but she jumped back and kept attacking the giant as Veemon watched on in worry.

"This guys way tougher then last time." Daisuke said as she jumped back beside Veemon as the giant moved towards them.

"How can we beat this guy?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know Veemon but we have to try." Daisuke said as she attacked once more. She avoided the giants arm and she jumped high into the air bringing both her Keyblades up and driving them into the things chest making it roar in pain. Daisuke fell down beside Veemon as the monster vanished in black smoke.

"Alright Dai you did it." Veemon cheered but their celebration was cut short as the ground started to split and crack and a portal opened in the sky and they were getting pulled into it.

"Hold onto something!" Daisuke said as she tried to keep herself grounded by holding onto a crack in the ground but she lost her grip and she flew past Veemon who grabbed her but despite his best efforts he was pulled towards the portal as it closed taking them to a place unknown and the last thing Daisuke saw before the portal fully closed was her world vanish before her very eyes.

The End of Chapter One

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Two

"Hey there are you okay?" Daisuke heard a voice ask her as she slowly opened her eyes she blinked a few times as she found herself lying on the ground in an alleyway. She looked up to see a dog with a shield strapped to his back and wearing yellow pants a green shirt with a black jacket and a green hat standing over her.

"Hey good you're back." The dog said smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked sitting up and rubbing her head.

"My names Goofy and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Daisuke or Dai for short." Daisuke told him.

"Well it is nice to meet you Daisuke. Are you alright?" Goofy asked her offering his hand to her.

"Yeah I'm just really dizzy is all." Daisuke said as she took Goofy's hand and he helped her up.

"Well if you're sure. Where'd ya come from?" Goofy asked her as she looked around at her new surroundings.

"I'm certainly not in Japan anymore or not even on Earth." Daisuke thought to herself worried.

"Say Goofy do you know where I am by any chance?" She asked him.

"I think the name of this place was Traverse Town." Goofy said scratching his head in thought.

"Right come on Veemon." Daisuke said but when she turned around she didn't see anybody.

"Veemon where'd he go?" Daisuke asked

"Is he your friend?" Goofy asked

"Yeah he is you haven't seen him by any chance have you?" She asked

"Nope when I found you you were the only person here sorry." Goofy said sadly as Daisuke looked around.

"Are you looking for anybody?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah I'm looking for Donald Duck we came here together but we kinda got separated." Goofy explained as Daisuke nodded.

"Well then we'd better get going if we want to find them then. Come on let's get going." Daisuke said as Goofy nodded as they both left the alleyway and went off in search of their friends. Meanwhile Veemon was walking around searching for his partner but he was having no luck.

"Oh man where could she be?" Veemon asked himself as he turned a corner to see a boy with spiky hair lying on the ground in front of him. Veemon rushed to his side to see if he was alright.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Veemon asked him nudging the boy who groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Veemon for a minute before he screamed and leapt into the air.

"What the? who are you?" He asked Veemon keeping a safe distance from him.

"Oh I'm Veemon but my friends call me Veemon." The blue dragon smiled and offered his hand to the boy.

"Ha you're a really funny guy ain't ya." The boy asked him

"I aim to please who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Veemon asked as the boy shook his hand.

"Well Veemon it's nice to meet you I'm Sora. Hey you haven't seen my friends around at all by any chance have you?" Sora asked him to which the blue dragon shook his head.

"Nope I've been kinda busy looking for my partner anyways." Veemon said as Sora blinked a few times.

"Partner you have a partner?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah you've never heard of a Digimon?" Veemon asked him to which Sora shook his head. Veemon just sighed and looked back at Sora.

"Oh okay short version is that a Digimon is short for Digital Monster and we come from a place called the digital world. And some Digimon like me are partnered to a human partner and right now I've lost my partner and I have to find her." Veemon explained as he turned to continue his search for Daisuke when he felt a hand stop him.

"Hey buddy what if we look together we'd find her faster that way." Sora said smiling as Veemon smiled brightly as well and nodded in agreement as the two new companions set off in search of their friends.

"Man this town is huge how are we ever going to find Veemon?" Daisuke asked Goofy sadly as they walked down another nameless street in search of Daisuke's partner.

"Cheer up we will find him soon enough just have faith." Goofy smiled as Daisuke nodded as they heard a loud quack coming from down the street. They ran towards the sound and turned a corner to see a duck wearing a blue hat and jacket wave a staff around at the shadows.

"Get back you stinking whatever you are!" The duck quacked as he bonked one on the head with his staff.

"Is that Donald?" Daisuke asked Goofy who nodded.

"Yeah and he's surrounded we've got to help him." Goofy said urns trapping his shield.

"Okay hang on." Daisuke said as her left hand glowed and her Courage Keyblade appeared as Goofy's eyes widened in shock.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked her.

"I'll explain later I promise." Daisuke said as she charged the shadows Goofy close behind her. Daisuke leapt into the air before bringing her Keyblade down on one of the unsuspecting shadow creatures. Goofy ran up beside Donald as he hit one of the with his shield that was sneaking up behind Donald.

"Donald you okay?" Goofy asked him.

"Just peachy." Donald quacked back in response as they saw Daisuke slashed at another shadow making it poof into black smoke. Donald and Goofy looked on in shock at how easily Daisuke was beating the shadows.

"She's good." Donald said as Goofy nodded at his friends comment but they then saw several more shadows sneaking up behind her while she was occupied with the others.

"Come on we've got to help her charge!" Goofy cried racing towards the shadows shield at the ready and Donald nodded and followed suit raising his staff and quacking loudly. Daisuke looked to see them rushing towards the other shadows that had decided to show up. Goofy hit several with his shield and Donald cast magic spells at them together they managed to defeat all of the shadows. They then helped Daisuke finish the rest of the ones she was dealing with.

"Man those things were annoying." Daisuke said gripping her Courage Keyblade tightly as she walked over to Goofy and Donald who were still on guard in case of any more shadows appearing.

"Are you guys alright Goofy?" She asked him as he put his shield away.

"Yeah we are your pretty good Daisuke." Goofy complimented as Daisuke smiled at him as Donald shook his head as he looked at Daisuke.

"Goofy is she the one we were searching for?" He quacked.

"Why would you guys be searching for me?" Daisuke asked confused scratching her head as Goofy and Donald looked at one another. Then someone came up behind Donald and tapped him on the shoulder making him quack loudly and leap into the landing in Goofy's arms as Daisuke gripped her Keyblade tightly as she glared at a young women in a pink dress standing there.

"Excuse me did the king send you?" She asked the trio as Donald looked at Goofy before jumping out of his arms as Goofy chuckled as Daisuke looked between Goofy, Donald and then the woman.

"What king who are you and what is the deal with those shadow things that just attacked us?" Daisuke asked them getting frustrated.

"Please calm down I will explain everything but first we must find someplace quiet follow me." The women said as she turned around and walked away. Donald and Goofy nodded and followed as Daisuke put her Keyblade away.

"This better be worth it." Daisuke sighed as she ran after the trio before she got left behind. Meanwhile Sora and Veemon were still searching for Daisuke and Sora's two friends but so far they were having no luck.

"I don't know if we are ever going to find her." Veemon said as he hung his head frowning.

"Yeah everywhere we've looked everywhere in this district but nobody's seen them." Sora agreed.

"Then we'll just have to check the next district and the next one after that until we find them!" Veemon said enthusiastically suddenly losing the frown that was on his face a few seconds earlier. Sora chuckled at the dragons antics as they passed through a giant wooden door. There they found the place completely deserted until several shadows popped up from out of nowhere surrounding them.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora shouted.

"And they are the same ones from my world as well!" Veemon shouted as Sora summoned his Keyblade and Veemon got ready. Sora then leapt at the shadows swinging his Keyblade at them making them vanish in clouds of black smoke meanwhile Veemon was also holding his own against a few of them that had broken off from the fight with Sora. He kicked and punched or head butted them back towards Sora who hit them with his Keyblade pretty quickly all of the shadows had been dealt with Sora gasped and panted still holding onto his Keyblade.

"Those things are relentless." Veemon said wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead as Sora nodded in agreement.

"They'll come at you from out of nowhere." The pair turned to see a man with shoulder length hair walk up to them.

"So long as you wield the Keyblade. But why in the world would it decide to choose you?" The man asked as Sora looked at Veemon then back at the

man.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Veemon asked

"It doesn't matter now lets see that Keyblade. Hand it over." The man said walking over to them.

"Whoever you are your not getting this not a chance!" Sora said as the man sighed as he drew what appeared to be a cross between a sword and a gun.

"Well it looks lie I'll need to get my hands dirty." He said.

"Sora I think this guy is serious." Veemon said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah your right back me up Veemon." Sora said as Veemon nodded as the man then came at them and swung his sword downward but Sora and Veemon rolled out of the way.

"VEE-HEAD BUTT." Veemon jumped at him in an attempt to head butt him but the man ducked and Veemon flew over him and hit the ground hard. Sora then attacked swinging his Keyblade at the man who parried with his sword. The man then launched fireballs at Sora who ducked in time Veemon then jumped onto the mans head and covered his eyes as Sora saw his chance he ran at the man who grabbed Veemon and threw him off him as Sora jumped into the air holding his Keyblade in his hands ready to finish the fight but the man blocked the strike before he kicked Sora hard into a wall knocking him out. Veemon saw this and tried to attack the man as well but he was hit from behind in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Hey you found it but I think you overdid it Leon." The girl said as the man now known as Leon picked up Sora and the girl picked up Veemon.

"Still it would appear that things are a lot more worse then we thought." Leon said as he carried Sora away followed by the girl who carried Veemon. At the same time the women that met Daisuke Goofy and Donald Duck into a room in the local inn that was in the first district.

"First things first who are you?" Daisuke who was leaning on the wall. asked the girl who was sitting on the bed in the room.

"I see well my name is Aerith." The girl now known as Aerith introduced herself.

"Okay well I'm Daisuke now what's going on?" She asked

"Okay I can tell you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your own and this town right?" Aerith asked the trio as Goofy gasped covering his mouth.

"Aren't they supposed to be a secret?" He asked Aerith as Daisuke stayed quiet and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how those things got to my world?" She thought to herself.

"Yes that was once true but things have changed. You see the world were secret because there was nothing to connect them to one another." Aerith explained

"Let me guess those shadow things are somehow responsible for the worlds being connected?" Daisuke asked walking over to the others standing beside Goofy.

"Yes they are called the heartless those that are without hearts. You see it's the darkness in hearts that attracts them and there is darkness within every heart." Aerith said.

"Tell me have you heard of a person named Ansem?" She asked

"Ansem?" Goofy asked as he looked at Donald and Daisuke who shrugged and shook their heads.

"Nope doesn't seem to ring a bell." Daisuke said.

"He was studying the heartless he put everything that he learned about them into a very detailed report." Aerith said.

"Uh gawrsh can we see it?" Goofy asked.

"It's not going to be that easy I bet you it's been lost or destroyed." Daisuke said looking at Aerith who nodded sadly.

"Yes it's pages were scattered to many worlds." She said as Goofy snapped his fingers.

"Of course maybe the king went to find them." He said as Donald nodded.

"Those are my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"Well eats go find him." Daisuke said

"Wait first we need that key." Donald said.

"Key?" Daisuke asked as she summoned her Freindship blade.

"You mean this thing?" She asked.

"Yes but the key that you seek is different." Aerith said meanwhile in another room of the inn Sora woke up on a bed dazed.

"Ugh my head what hit me?" He groaned as he felt something land beside him he looked up to see Veemon sitting there looking at him.

"Bout time you woke up I was getting worried." Veemon smiled as Sora sat up rubbing his head.

"Bout time you woke up lazy bum." Sora looked up to see a girl with red hair.

"Kairi!" Sora cheered happily but she just looked at him like he just sprouted a second head.

"Kairi who's Kairi?" She asked as Soar looked at her confused until Veemon walked up to him.

"Yeah Sora that ain't that Kairi girl you've told me about her name is Yuffie." Veemon said as Sora rubbed his eyes and blinked as he was now looking at a girl with brown hair.

"Yeah you totally overdid it Leon." Yuffie said looking to the other side of the room to see the man with shoulder length long hair leaning against the wall.

"Hey he's the guy that attacked us!" Veemon said pointing at Leon.

"Sorry about that but I had to in order to get this away from you." Leon said lifting up the Keyblade.

"Huh?" Was the general response for both Sora and Veemon.

"It's how the heartless were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"Tracking us what for?" Veemon asked scratching his head as Sora nodded.

"The heartless are scared of the Keyblade and they know its the only thing that is able to defeat them." Leon said as he held the Keyblade out and in a flash of light disappeared from his hands and reappeared in Sora's who gasped as he looked at it.

"But I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master so tough luck buddy." Yuffie said as Leon went back to leaning against the door.

"How'd this all happen I mean I remember being in my room then. Wait my home what happened to it? Riku! Kairi!" Sora said standing up off of the bed lowering his head.

"I honestly don't know. Now come on I think Aerith should be with the others." Leon said as he went to open the door.

"LEON!" Yuffie shouted making the others look to see a heartless in knight armour jump through the window but Leon quickly acted and kicked it back out making it crash into the ground.

"Yuffie run!" Leon said drawing his sword as Yuffie ran through the door unintentionally squashing Donald with the door as she ran past the others.

"Yuffie." Aerith said running after her.

"Sora lets go!" Leon said jumping out of the window followed by Sora and Veemon while the door shut to show a flat Donald Duck who fell on the floor.

"Wow pressed duck." Daisuke joked giggling as the duck glared at her.

"Very funny now what's going on?" Donald asked as more heartless crashed through the windows of their room.

"That answer your question?" Daisuke asked summoning her Courage and Friendship Keyblades and dispatching the heartless quickly.

"Lets go guys!" She said before leaping out of the window and dealing with the heartless that were around her followed by Donald and Goofy who ran down to the ground floor instead of jumping out of the window. Meanwhile Sora and Veemon were fighting the heartless as well and were looking for the one in charge because Leon had told them in order to defeat the heartless here they had to defeat the boss of them in this town.

"They just keep coming!" Sora said as he and Veemon defeated another group of heartless before they kept running.

"Where'd Leon say the big guy was?" Veemon asked as they turned a corner and stopped to catch their breath they peeked around the corner to see the heartless move towards where they were. They looked around for a way out and Veemon pointed to a big door.

"Come on let's go." Veemon said as he and Sora ran towards the door and opened it and shut it behind them. They then found that they had ran into a courtyard with no way out except for the door that they had just come through they walked towards the centre of the area looking around while up above them on the balcony Goofy Donald and Daisuke were walking across it when heartless appeared in front of them.

"Lets go get them Goofy!" Donald quacked loudly as he and Goofy charged the heartless shield and staff raised respectively while Daisuke stayed back knowing what would properly happen and sure enough Donald and Goofy were thrown back into Daisuke and they fell of the balcony and crashed into Sora and Veemon.

"Nice going you two." Daisuke groaned from under them.

"Sorry." They both said as they saw Sora holding his Keyblade.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said in excitement as Daisuke stood up and helped Sora to his feet but when she saw his blue eyes she slightly blushed and looked away from him.

"Thanks." Sora said smiling at her.

"No prob." Daisuke replied quietly.

"Dai!" Veemon cried happily as he jumped into Daisuke's arms and hugged his partner.

"Hey buddy I've been looking for you." Daisuke smiled happily.

"Same with me." Veemon said

"Heartless incoming!" Donald quacked as everyone looked to see several dozen heartless surrounding them.

"Oh just fantastic." Daisuke snapped as she summoned both her Courage and Friendship Keyblades and Sora brought his Keyblade to the ready while Goofy and Donald raised their staff and shield.

"Lets go." Sora said as he ran towards the heartless followed by Daisuke and Veemon then Goofy and Donald. Daisuke used both her Keyblades and cut two in half while Veemon head butted one hard making it vanish in black smoke. Donald quacked loudly as he sent a fireball at a heartless making it catch fire and poof into smoke Goofy tacked one with his shield and then slammed the shield hard into the heartless making it vanish.

"Come on you freaks bring it on!" Daisuke shouted as she slashed and hacked through several heartless as the others stared in amazement at her fighting skills.

"She's good." Sora said as the others nodded as Daisuje finished off the last of the heartless. She smiled as she walked back to the others when they heard a noise and looked up to see a giant pieces of armour land in front if them before they assembled themselves into a massive suit of armour.

"Oh crud." Veemon said as the armour attacked them slamming its arms down into the ground making everyone roll out of the way. Daisuke then ran towards it and leapt into the air and tried to cut the armours arm off but the armour grabbed her and squeezed her making her scream in pain before Veemon ran towards it and head butted it in the chest making it stumble while Donald hit the arm that was holding Daisuke with his staff and Sora caught her in his arms making her look up at him.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked her concerned as he moved back towards Goofy.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing serious." Daisuke said as she coughed a little as Donald ran over to her while Veemon and Goofy battled the suit if armour.

"Hod still." Donald said as his staff glowed green and he waved it as the light surrounded Daisuke who felt the pain ebb away.

"Thanks for that Donald." Daisuke thanked as Veemon and Goofy were thrown back as Daisuke stood up holding her side.

"Okay that does it! I'm through playing around!" Daisuke shouted as her two Keyblade's glowed orange and blue as either flames or electricity surrounded them as she brought them together and a giant flame surging with electricity came out of them and hit the armour making it explode and scatter and fall everywhere around the group. Daisuke panted as she nearly fell over but Sora and Veemon caught her she then shut her eyes exhausted.

"So you were looking for me?" Daisuke heard Sora say as she opened her eyes to find herself in the inn again on a bed with bandages around her torso. She then got up and opened the door to see the others talking in the next room.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said as Yuffie nodded.

"Hey you know why don't you come with us we can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said as Donald nodded as Daisuke put on her jacket and shut the door behind her making everyone look at her.

"Good to see your up." Sora said as Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah I'm still sore but I've been worse." She smiled as Sora smiled and nodded.

"Okay that's good." Leon said

"Say if you guys are going to other worlds then I want to help and come as well." Daisuke said surprising everyone.

"Are you sure Daisuke?" Veemon asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure what happened to where you go I go?" She asked her dragon.

"Right I'm with ya if you go then I am coming with ya." Veemon smiled up at her.

"Then it's settled welcome aboard." Goofy smiled.

"But you can't come looking like that okay no frowning no sad faces be happy." Donald said as Sora looked down depressed.

"Happy Huh?" Sora said as he smiled ridiculously making Donald and Goofy laugh and Daisuke laugh the loudest making him blush and smile before she grabbed her sides.

"I'm okay so when do we leave?" She asked the group who smiled.

"Introductions first Donald Duck." Donald said putting his hand in the middle of them.

"Names Goofy." Goofy said putting his hand over Donald's.

"My names Veemon but my friends just call me Veemon." Veemon smiled as he put his hand over Goofy's

"I'm Sora." Sora said placing his hand over Veemon's.

"I'm Daisuke but please call me Dai." Daisuke said as she placed her hand over Sora's as they both felt electricity surge through them they looked and smiled at each other.

"Oh there is one more." Goofy said as a small cricket wearing a suit and hat holding an umbrella jumped onto his shoulder.

"Crickets the name Jiminy Cricket at your service." The cricket bowed.

"He's been documenting our travels so far." Goofy said smiling as Jiminy jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet you young lady." He greeted.

"Same here now come on let's get going." Daisuke said as the other four nodded as they left the hotel to begin their adventure.

The End of Chapter Two

Read and Review


	3. Wonderland Pt 1

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Wonderland Part One

Daisuke and Veemon were standing in the town square waiting for the other three members of their group to turn up. Sora said he had to check someplace out in the second district while Donald and Goofy went to get some supplies for the trip.

"And I thought you were always late Dai." Veemon said as Daisuke looked at him before she nodded.

"Yeah I thought so to, but honestly how long does it take to buy supplies and check a district you've been in so many times." Daisuke groaned in annoyance.

"So, what do you think of Sora?" Veemon asked Daisuke who shrugged her shoulders.

"He's alright I guess, kinda cute as well." She whispered the last part a pink tinge on her cheeks before shaking her head and looking back at her watch.

"Five more minutes, if they are not back by then I am gonna drag their butts here myself." Daisuke said to herself.

"Hey there sorry I took so long." Both Daisuke and Veemon looked to see Sora running over to them a smile on his face.

"About time, where were ya?" Veemon asked him.

"I had to make sure there wasn't anymore heartless around before we left." Sora explained as Donald and Goofy who was carrying a plastic bag filled with clothes came walking up to them.

"Well we're all set to go, but a few things first." Donald said as Goofy handed the bag of clothes to Daisuke who looked at it in confusion.

"This better not be dirty laundry, I maybe a girl but I don't do laundry." Daisuke said poking her tongue out in disgust as Donald and Goofy chuckled.

"No not laundry, new clothes we thought you would like to wear." Donald said as he pointed at Daisuke's outfit which she had on ever since she arrived in Traverse Town. She still wore her black fingerless gloves and shorts and jacket but her shirt was ripped and torn in several areas and was about to fall apart.

"Oh, thanks is there a place I could change at all?" Daisuke asked as Donald nodded as he pointed to a changing room nearby as Daisuke nodded and she ran off to change leaving the others to themselves.

"While she's doing that we need to tell you something Sora." Donald said as Sora nodded.

"Okay did you notice how Daisuke used magic in the last fight?" Donald asked him.

"Yeah it was awesome, why do you ask?" Sora asked the duck.

"I can teach you how to do magic as well." Donald said.

"Really awesome! Are you going to teach me how to do what Daisuke did?" Sora asked excited.

"No, let's start with something simple like this." Donald said as he took his staff and started to wave it around as fire surrounded it.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked loudly sending a fireball at a nearby wall leaving behind a medium size scorch mark.

"Whoa awesome, now my turn." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade and tried to launch a fireball but instead he ended up getting blown back by the sheer force of the spell. He landed with a thud on his back dazed as he saw Daisuke stand over him.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked him as Sora blinked a few times as he got a good look at Daisuke who was now wearing a red jacket with a white stripe down the side of it along with tight blue jeans and a yellow tank top.

"Wow, you look amazing." Sora complimented smiling as Daisuke smiled back as she helped the spiky haired boy to his feet.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Veemon asked the group.

"Like we said earlier we need to go to other worlds to find the king and your friends." Goofy said as everyone nodded and Donald motioned for them to follow him as he led them towards where the ship was located. When Sora Daisuke and Veemon saw the ship they were shocked.

"That's your ship? It looks like somebody took random blocks and just threw them together." Daisuke said as she looked at the ship.

"This is the Gummi ship, with this we can go to all different worlds." Donald said

"Shotgun!" Veemon said as he jumped into the seat beside the pilots chair spinning around on the seat earning a laugh from Daisuke at her partners antics.

"So where do we go first?" Sora asked sitting on a chair at the back of the ship.

"Well we've got two locations we can go that are near here." Donald said pointing at two locations as Daisuke sat in the pilots chair and strapped in.

"Since when did you fly?" Sora asked her.

"Can't be that hard, I play video games like this so it should be easy." Daisuke said as everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay but take it easy, now then should we go to the Colosseum or to Wonderland?" Goofy asked pointing to the two locations on the map.

"Wonderland, sounds interesting lets go." Daisuke said as the others strapped in tight as she started the ship and took off leaving Traverse Town behind.

"We should be there in about an hour, so sit back relax and enjoy the ride." Donald said from his seat at the navigation table. Veemon was sitting beside Daisuke still while Goofy was snoring and Sora was trying to take a nap.

"Goofy! Can ya stop the snoring please?" Sora asked but a Goofy still snored as Sora sighed and tried to get back to sleep just as an alarm started going off making Goofy fall out of his chair.

"What's going on?!" Veemon asked as Donald looked at his screen and quacked.

"Heartless ships! Incoming!" Donald quacked and sure enough there were several ships that looked like the groups Gummi ship heading towards them.

"Hold on guys! This is gonna get rough!" Daisuke said as she started to avoid the heartless ships that were trying to destroy the ship.

"It looks like these guys don't want us to reach where we're going." Sora said holding onto the pilots seat.

"Donald we got any weapons on this scrapheap?" Daisuke asked dodging another ship.

"Yeah, the red button on the left." The duck quacked as Daisuke nodded as she slammed the button which activated the guns and she started to shoot the heartless ships in front of them.

"Take that you freaks!" Daisuke cheered as she continued to blast the heartless ships.

"There's one more, and it's a big one!" Veemon said and true to his word a larger heartless ship came towards them.

"Oh no." Goofy said worried as Daisuke smirked as she cracked her knuckles and gripped the controls and flew towards the ship.

"Are you crazy!" Sora shouted as Daisuke weaved between the blasts coming from the heartless ship until she was right in front of it.

"Take this." She shouted pressing another button which unleashed two rockets which hit the ship and destroyed it.

"Ha got them." Daisuke cheered pumping her fist as everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close, lets not do that again agreed." Donald said as everyone but Daisuke nodded in agreement while she pouted.

"You guys are no fun." She said as she continued to fly the ship towards Wonderland. A short while later they arrived at the world which was a castle just floating there which confused Sora, Daisuke and Veemon.

"Uh did I take a wrong turn?" Daisuke asked as Donald looked at the map.

"Nope that's the place." Donald said as Daisuke shrugged as she piloted the ship towards Wonderland.

"Okay this is close enough." Donald said.

"What? We're still in space." Sora said as Donald pressed a button making the back of the ship open to reveal a pad with a control.

"A special feature I came up with, this will allow us to enter worlds without landing the ship and drawing attention to ourselves." Donald said as he stepped on the pad followed by the others.

"Let's go." Donald quacked as he pressed the button teleporting the group into the world. To everyone's surprise they found themselves falling slowly towards the ground Goofy decided to lay down as they floated towards the ground as they neared the floor they dropped down as Goofy landed hard on the ground while Daisuke fell into Sora's arms and Veemon and Donald landed on their feet.

"This is starting to become a habit isn't it?" Sora asked Daisuke who nodded and smiled as a white rabbit with glasses and a large pocket watch came running past.

"Oh my fur and whiskers, I'm late I'm late I'm late, oh dear oh dear I'm here I should be there, the queen will have my head for sure." The rabbit said as it continued to run.

"Okay, a talking rabbit now I've officially seen it all." Veemon said confused.

"Let's follow him." Sora said as they took off after the rabbit. They soon saw it enter a room and they entered as well.

"Where'd he go?" Goofy asked as Daisuke saw the rabbit run through a door.

"There." She said as everyone ran to the door only to find it was smaller then they were.

"How the heck did he get so small?" Sora asked as the doorknob yawned and looked at them.

"No your simply to big." He said.

"It talks!" Donald quacked in shock.

"Not so loud I'm trying to sleep." The doorknob said.

"Wait a minute how do we become small?" Sora asked him.

"Try the bottle on the right on the table." The doorknob yawned before falling back to sleep. Sora looked at the table to see two bottles he took the one on the right a took a sip as did Donald Goofy and Veemon as they shrunk to the size of the door.

"It worked." Sora said as the three ran towards the door but found him to be fast asleep snoring loudly.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sora asked in disbelief.

"There just has to be a way outta here." Goofy said as everyone looked around but couldn't find anything meanwhile Daisuke who hadn't taken a sip from the bottle saw a hole in the wall obstructed by a bed.

"Hey guys there's a way out over here." She said gaining everyone's attention as she pushed the bed which squeezed into the wall.

"Great work Dai." Veemon said from down with Sora.

"Good thing you didn't drink from the bottle like the rest of us, now get down here." Sora called to her as she nodded and took a swig of the bottle and shrunk down to the others size.

"Come on, times a wasting." Donald said as he lead the way through the hole in the wall where they came out into a courtyard filled with playing card guards and in the middle of the courtyard was a podium with a young girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress while on the balcony was a large woman with a heart shaped fan looking down at the girl. The group then saw the rabbit who was now carrying a trumpet run past them and up a set of steps as he then blew the trumpet.

"Court is now in session, presenting her majesty the Queen of Hearts." The rabbit said panting after what was obviously a long run.

"Queen of hearts?" Daisuke asked the group who shook their heads not understanding either.

"This girl is the one responsible there is no doubt about it, and the reason is because I say so that's why!" " The queen said pointing at the girl.

"That is so unfair." The girl said as Daisuke nodded in agreement with the girl from where she was standing.

"You may be the queen but that gives you no right to be so, so mean." The young girl said.

"Silence!" The queen bellowed loudly scaring the poor girl.

"You dare to defy me child!?" The queen shouted.

"I don't like where this is going." Daisuke said as she was about to walk over when Sora grabbed her arm making her look at him.

"Just wait for a minute Daisuke." Sora said quietly.

"Yeah we're outsiders, so wouldn't that be mudeling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling." Donald corrected him.

"The court finds the defendant Alice guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and the attempted theft of my heart, off with her head!" The queen shouted as the cards turned and surrounded Alice.

"Oh no no please." Alice pleaded as Daisuke had enough and ran towards her.

"Hold it right there!" She shouted drawing the queens and the cards attention.

"What? Who dares interfere with my court?" The queen asked.

"I do, how dare do you accuse her of something she had nothing to do with." Daisuke shouted her eyes glowing golden.

"Have you any evidence to prove this ones innocence?" The queen asked.

"We know who the real culprit is." Sora said running up to Daisuke.

"Yeah it's the heartless that are responsible not this girl." Veemon said.

"Hm, tell you what find the evidence to proves this ones innocence and she will be set free, until then she is to remain locked up in this cage." The queen said as the guards put Alice in the cage beside the balcony.

"And to make sure you return, seize the girl!" The queen ordered as the guards grabbed Daisuke shocking her and her friends.

"Hey! What's the idea here you hag!" Daisuke shouted.

"If you wish to be free again then your friends have to find evidence to prove the girls innocence, think of it as a compromise you stay here as my guest and when they return and I find the evidence to be enough then you and the girl can go free." The queen said.

"That's not fair!" Sora shouted

"Let her go!" Veemon shouted.

"Would you rather I just chop both of their heads off?" The queen asked.

"Guys go, I'll be fine." Daisuke said.

"Dai?" Sora asked in shock.

"It's the only way, now go and hurry." Daisuke said as the group nodded slowly and ran off.

"I'll be back for you I promise." Sora said as the group left the courtyard.

"I know you will." Daisuke whispered as the guards took her away.

The End of Part One of Wonderland

Can Sora and company save Daisuke and Alice before it's to late? Find out next time on Digital Hearts.

Read and Review


	4. Wonderland Pt 2

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Wonderland Pt Two

Sora and company had left the courtyard and were now walking through the forest. Sora was in the lead while the others were following him.

"Hey Sora, are you okay?" Veemon asked him as he walked beside him.

"I should be asking you that, I mean Daisuke was grabbed and is being used to make sure we come back, aren't you angry or something?" Sora asked Veemon sadly as he looked away.

"Well yeah I'm angry, but I'm angry at myself." Veemon said as everyone looked at him.

"What? Why are you angry at yourself?" Goofy asked him.

"Because I wasn't paying attention, if I acted quicker Daisuke wouldn't be chained up with that queen threatening to chop her head." Veemon admitted sadly.

"Veemon, don't worry we'll save her, I promise you." Sora said smiling at Veemon who nodded back at him. They continued to walk through the forest when a cats head which was smiling appeared in front of them making them stop as it vanished then reappeared then vanished again on a stump next to the group as a body appeared and placed the head on its shoulders.

"Who are you!" Donald quacked loudly jumping up and down as the cat smiled.

"Who indeed, poor Alice and that girl are going to lose their heads because of something that they did not do." The cat smiled at the group.

"Hey if you know the culprit to the crime our friends are accused if then tell us!" Veemon shouted at the cat who was still grinning like a madman or is it a madcat.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but I rarely tell, the culprit the cat and the evidence all lie within the darkness." The cat replied cryptically as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"They have already left the forest, which exit they took I shall not tell, three are easy to find, the fourth is the trick a big reward if you find them all." The cat said confusing them still.

"Farewell." The cat said as he vanished.

"Wait!" Sora shouted but it was no use.

"So do we trust him?" Goofy asked the group as the cat reappeared.

"Trust me or not, I trust that you shall do the right thing." The cat said before he vanished again.

"Terrific, just freaking terrific." Sora said face palming as he turned around only to see several Heartless appear in front of them.

"We don't have time for this!" Sora shouted as he summoned his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy took out their shield and staff while Veemon clenched his fists as he was unable to digivolve without Daisuke there. Sora charged into the Heartless and hit them with his Keyblade making them turn into black smoke while Donald used magic to provide him with cover while Goofy swatted the heartless away with his shield and Vermon punched kicked and head butted the isolated heartless as soon as Sora slashed the last heartless Veemon found a small box which he couldn't opened.

"Hey Sora, I found something think the Keyblade can open it?" Veemon asked Sora who nodded as he tapped the box which opened up and smoke erupted from the box making everyone cough as they found a set of shoes.

"Shoes?" Donald asked confused as Goofy looked at them closely.

"Hey, these are the same shoes that those heartless knights wear." Goofy said as Sora looked them before he smiled as he picked them up.

"That's our first bit of evidence, now come on we need to find some more evidence." Sora said as he ran off followed by the others. They continued to walk through the forest as they continued to search for evidence in order to save Alice and Daisuke from the queen. They walked through a door only to find themselves falling to the ground below.

"Oh man this is going to hurt!" Sora shouted as they landed in a heap with Sora on the bottom.

"I was right." Sora groaned.

"Hey guys are we back in the kitchen?" Veemon asked the group who looked around and saw that they were back in the kitchen but on the cabinets high above the floor.

"Okay how'd we get up here?" Donald asked the others in confusions as the others shook their heads not knowing the answer. It was then that Goofy spotted something.

"Hey look it's another box, just like the other one." Goofy said as the others took notice of it but they found out it was too high for them to reach.

"Rats!" Sora exclaimed punching the wall in frustration as he continuously hit his head against the wall.

"Sora, cheer up it's not that bad." Donald said.

"No it's not. if we don't find the evidence then Dai and that other girl Alice are gonna get killed!" Sora said in sadness as Veemon snapped his fingers.

"I got an idea, Goofy stand in front of the ledge." Veemon said as Goofy did just that.

"Now Donald you climb on Goofy's shoulders." Veemon said as Donald nodded and climbed on top of Goofy.

"Now Sora then me and we might just reach it." Veemon said as Sora nodded and he climbed onto Donald's shoulders followed by Veemon who climbed onto Sora's shoulders. He then reached for the box he was just a fingertip away when Goofy lost his footing and they all collapsed in another heap and the box wobbled before it hit Sora in the head.

"Yes! We got it!" Sora cheered in excitement as he took out his Keyblade and tapped the box and it opened as a foul stench overcame them as they all gagged and covered their noses.

"Oh man that reeks." Veemon said as Sora shut the lid and the stench disappeared he then picked up the box as it vanished in a bright light.

"Okay that is now two pieces of evidence, but we still need more evidence if we're gonna save Daisuke and Alice." Donald said as the others nodded as they leapt off of the cabinet and onto a stool before they then leapt off the stool and left the kitchen through a door that took them back to the forest.

"The forest again, we've been here before though." Sora said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, give me a potion and I'll make you huge." A yellow plant said to the group scaring them out of their socks.

"What did you say?" Veemon asked the plant.

"I said give me a potion, and in return I'll make the one who gives it to me giant." The flower said again as Sora looked at the others.

"What do we do guys?" Sora asked them.

"I say give it to him Sora, maybe then you can see if there is another box with evidence in it." Donald said as Sora nodded as he took out a potion and gave it to the flower which opened and covered Sora in smoke blinding the others. When they looked for Sora they found that he was as tall as the tree tops.

"Whoa, he's gone super huge." Goofy said as Sora smiled as he scanned the trees for a box like the others but he couldn't find it from where he was.

"Anything?" Veemon asked the giant Sora who shook his head.

"Not from here, maybe it's in deeper." Sora said as he picked up the other three and walked through the forest in search of the last piece of evidence that they would need in order to save Daisuke and Alice from the queen. As they walked towards a certain part of the forest Sora hit his head on a thick branch making him fall onto the ground with a massive thud while the other three held on to him for dear life.

"Oh man everyone alright?" Sora asked the others who still held onto him tightly as he sat up and looked at the branch that hit him.

"Damn, never saw that coming." Sora said rubbing his head as he slowly got to his feet.

"Hey I think I can see another box!" Veemon shouted happily as everyone looked to see that he was right there on a high branch was another pink box.

"We found it, this should be enough." Sora said as a Veemon climbed onto Sora's hand as he was lifted up to the branch and Veemon took the box.

"Alright!" Goofy cheered as they heard a trumpet play.

"Sentencing shell now commence!" They heard the rabbit from before shout loudly as everyone looked et each other in shock.

"They can't do that!" Veemon shouted in anger as Sora shrank to normal size.

"Come on we got to hurry!" Sora shouted as he ran off followed by the others as they ran back to the courtyard. Meanwhile Daisuke who now had her hands chained together was standing before the queen in front of the podium while Alice was still in the cage as the queen looked at Daisuke.

"Well, it seems that your friends aren't coming back for you child." The queen said smugly as Daisuke just glared at her with nothing but fury her eyes flashing from chocolate to gold.

"Yes they are, your supposed to give the defendants counsel to to prepare their defence!" Daisuke shouted at the queen as one of the cards stepped on her chains bringing Daisuke to her knees as she yelped in pain.

"It be best for you if you stayed silent." The queen said as Daisuke looked up at the queen she tried to stand only for the card to step on her chains again making her shout in pain loudly.

"Hey! You let her go!" Daisuke looked up to see Sora running up to the card as he punched him away before he helped Daisuke up.

"Sora!" She cried as she hugged him but she accidentally chocked him with the chain.

"Can't breath." He choked as Daisuke let go.

"Sorry." She apologised blushing a bit. Sora glared at the queen before he took out the three boxes.

"We've got the evidence here! Alice is innocent!" Sora told the queen as she looked at Sora before she scoffed.

"You may have evidence but so do I." The queen said as a card brought two boxes identical to the ones Sora had and put them beside the three boxes making five in total.

"Now then, we could look at each box, but that would be a waste of time, I'll let you choose one box only." The queen said smugly.

"You sly lousy two bit freaking bi." Daisuke was cut off by Sora who covered her mouth.

"Shush." Sora whispered to her as she groaned and nodded. Sora then walked towards the centre box.

"I choose this one." Sora said as he opened it to show a heartless shocking the queen.

"What was that!?" She shouted in shock.

"That was the true culprit, Alice is innocent now let her and my friend go." Sora pointed at the queen.

"I think not because you see article 29 states that all who defy the queen are guilty!" The queen said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Daisuke shouted as Donald Goofy and Veemon showed up standing beside them.

"Seize them!" The queen ordered as the exits vanished and a crank appeared as one card used it to raise Alice's cage. As the cards attacked the group.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted as they split up to even the fight out. Daisuke who still had chains on her hands dodged and weaved through each strike of axe sword and spear.

"Come on that your best?" She taunted kicking a card in the face as another swung it's spear as Daisuke caught it in her chains but the card lifted her up and spun her and the threw her into Veemon.

"Dai!" Veemon cried as the cards surrounded the two of them.

"Hole on you two, I'm coming!" Sora shouted as a sword came down towards Daisuke who shut her eyes and waited for the end but just as the sword was about to hit her a bright light enveloped her shocking everyone except Veemon who knew what was happening.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" She shouted from within the light as Veemon was enveloped in a familiar bright orange light.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!" In Veemon's place stood Flamedramon who glared at the cards and queen who were stunned at what had just happened.

"Whoa so cool." Sora said in awe as Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Now then shall we continue?" Flamedramon said as he melted Daisuke's chains who nodded in thanks as she summoned her two Keyblade's.

"Let's go wild!" Daisuke shouted as she charged the cards followed by Flamedramon who threw fireballs at the queen who ducked while Daisuke made her way to the crank that raised Alice's cage.

"Join in anytime Sora!" Flamedramon said as Sora nodded as he continued to battle against the cards alongside Goofy and Donald.

"Get lost!" Daisuke shouted blasting the card by the crank with fire and lightning as she then lowered the cage.

"Alice, you okay?" Daisuke asked moving towards the cage only for cards to block the way.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Daisuke shouted as she launched a massive thunderbolt at the cards blasting them away as the other cards were dealt with by Sora and the others. Daisuke ran up to the cage only to find out that it was empty.

"Where'd she go?" Sora asked the others.

"She probably was the true target of the heartless and they snatched her while we were fighting." Flamedramon said. Daisuke stood up slowly before she turned to face the others

"Come on guys we need to leave." Daisuke said sadly as the others agreed as the group headed back to the ship. As they entered the kitchen the door slammed shut behind them.

"What now?" Donald asked as a really tall heartless with three batons two in its right hand and one in its left hand looked at them as it started to juggle.

"What is this guy a comedian?" Flamedramon asked the others who shrugged as a Daisuke walked around it only for it to move in front of her still juggling the batons.

"Uh I think it's not going to lets us by Dai." Flamedramon said as Daisuke nodded as she summoned her friendship Keyblade as the heartless noticed her as his eyes glowed and Daisuke felt herself become stiff as a board as she dropped her Keyblade and then felt herself being pulled towards the heartless who grabbed her and juggled her as well along with the three batons.

"Dai!" Flamedramon shouted as he leapt at the heartless only to be hit by a baton knocking him to the ground.

"Help!" Daisuke cried as she was helpless as the heartless continued to juggle her bobbing it's head up and down.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted as he swung his Keyblade which resulted in a fireball hitting the heartless in the head making it stumble as everyone looked at Sora in shock.

"I did it yes!" Sora cheered.

"Great job Sora, now help I'm getting really dizzy!" Daisuke shouted as Sora nodded.

"Donald, Flamedramon together!" Sora shouted as the two nodded as they all fired a fireball at the heartless making it collapse on the ground before it vanished in a giant plume of smoke as Daisuke fell to the ground.

"Dai, you okay?" Goofy asked her only to see swirls in her eyes.

"She's out of it, let's get back to the ship." Donald said as Sora picked her up bridal style as they headed back to the Gummi ship. When they got back inside the ship Donald pressed a button which made a bed pop out of the wall. Sora then placed Daisuke onto the bed so she could sleep.

"She'll be fine, Sora I know she will." Flamedramon said as he was surrounded by light and turned back into Veemon.

"Okay then, Donald take us to the colosseum please." Sora said as he took a seat beside Daisuke brushing the hair our of her face as she slept while Donald piloted the ship away from Wonderland and towards the colosseum.

The end of chapter four

Read and Review


	5. The Coliseum

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Five The Coliseum

After the fight at Wonderland Daisuke was still out of it. She was sleeping peacefully on the bed with Sora still beside her while Donald piloted the Gummi ship through space towards the next world that they would stop at.

"So what's this place called again?" Veemon asked Donald from his place at the co-pilots seat as the duck looked at him for a moment.

"The Coliseum, a place where many great warriors test themselves against each other." Donald quacked quietly so as not to wake Daisuke up as Veemon nodded in understanding.

"How long before we get there?" Sora asked Donald quietly as Daisuke turned in her bed.

"About two hours, and Sora don't worry she will be fine." Donald said comfortingly before turning back to the controls of the ship as he continued to fly the ship.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about her she took a beating from the cards, and that heartless that juggled her around." Sora said sadly.

"I know Dai Sora, she'll be up and about in no time and ready to kick butt." Veemon said smiling at Sora who nodded in return and held Daisuke's as Daisuke moaned and stirred as she opened her eyes to see Sora looking down at her.

"Sora." she said quietly as Sora squeezed her hand.

"I'm here Dai, you're safe now." Sora said as Daisuke managed a weak smile at the boy who smiled back at her as Daisuke went back to sleep. The ride to the coliseum was quiet and uneventful which concerned Donald because they encountered heartless on the trip to wonderland but now there wasn't any sign of them.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet." He quacked to Veemon softly so as to not draw attention to their conversation as Veemon nodded.

"Yeah, last time we were getting swarmed by heartless, but now nothing." Veemon said slumping in his chair.

"You know, you turning into Flamedramon back there helped us out a lot." Donald complimented Veemon who puffed his chest out.

"I try my best." Veemon said earning a chuckle from the duck. Soon they came upon the Coliseum world which showed a large stone monument with two gold statues of gladiators who were wielding swords which they crossed above the monument.

"We are here, lets get going." Donald said as he pressed the button to activate the teleport.

"I'm coming as well." Daisuke said as she sat up in her bed but Sora pushed her back down gently earning a glare from the mahogany haired girl.

"Daisuke you're still exhausted, you are staying here to rest." Sora said in a tone which left no room for argument. Daisuke pouted but nodded nonetheless as the other four stepped onto the teleport and were teleported to a courtyard surrounded by stone columns and covered in sand.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Veemon said in awe as they walked towards a massive set of stone doors they opened the doors to see a short man with goat horns on his head and hooves for his feet writing something on a board that had the title rules on it.

"Uh excuse me." Sora said as the half goat half man grunted but didn't turn around.

"About time you got here, do me a favour and move that pedestal for me." He said confusing Sora and the others before they shrugged and Sora walked towards the rock that the half goat wanted moved.

"Here goes nothing." Sora thought as he tried to move the rock but it wouldn't budge. The others tried to help him but even together they couldn't move the rock.

"It's too heavy." Sora said as the half goat stopped what he was doing as he took in what he just heard.

"What do you mean too heavy?" He asked in shock as he turned around to see Sora and the others looking at him.

"Wait a minute, sorry kid thought you were somebody else." The half goat said as he jumped down and walked towards them.

"This here is the world famous coliseum, heroes only." The half goat said walking past them.

"Look it's like this, heroes are coming from all over, to battle vicious monsters in the coliseum, so why don't you pip squeaks run along." He said as Donald crossed his arms.

"You've got heroes right in front of you." Donald quacked as Veemon nodded as the goat man looked at them.

"Yeah, this is a true hero he was chosen to be the wielder of the Keyblade." Goofy said as the goat man started to laugh loudly.

"This runt a hero, please." The goat man laughed loudly.

"Hey, I've fought all kinds of monsters." Sora said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Look kid if you can't even move this, then you don't deserve to be a hero." The goat man said as he tried to push the pedestal but like just like Sora he couldn't move it an inch.

"It looks like it takes more then brawn to make a hero." A voice said as everybody looked to see Daisuke standing there smiling at the group.

"Dai, I told you to stay behind and rest up." Sora said as Daisuke walked up to him crossing her arms.

"Sora, I don't need babying, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Daisuke said as Sora sighed at her stubbornness.

"Is she always like this?" Goofy asked Veemon who nodded.

"Yeah, if she's down and out she gets back up to help no matter how hard she's hurt." Veemon explained as Daisuke smiled at her dragon when they heard the goat man cough.

"Yeah this is all touching and stuff, but you are forgetting something." The goat man said making the five look at him.

"And that is?" Sora asked him as the goat man pointed at Daisuke.

"No girls allowed!" He exclaimed as Daisuke narrowed her eyes at the goat human hybrid.

"What!? What kind of sexist thing is this, I'm twice the fighters that these guys are." Daisuke shouted ignoring the cries of 'hey' from the others.

"Sorry toots it's the rules." He said as Daisuke was about to pound him until Sora Goofy and Donald grabbed her arms waist and leg.

"Let me go, I'm going cream this guy!" Daisuke shouted as she struggled to get out of her three friends grips.

"Daisuke, calm down before you do something you'll regret." Sora said to the mahogany haired girl who continued to struggle.

"Like I was saying kid, you guys ain't ready for the games yet." The goat man said matter of factly as Sora looked at him still holding Daisuke's waist who was still trying to break free.

"But I can let you guys train for them." The goat man said as everybody perked up at this news.

"But she can't, that's the rules no girls allowed." The goat man said as Daisuke broke free from her friends grips and stormed off.

"If you guys want me I'll be in the ship, good luck guys." She said as she walked through the door in a huff leaving the four remaining members of the group alone with the goat man.

"So, you guys want to start training or what?" The goat man asked them as they all looked at each other.

"We don't need training, we are ready for the games." Veemon said crossing his arms as the others nodded in agreement with the blue dragon as the goat man sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked at them.

"Look, it's either you train and I see if you're ready for the games, or no entry." The goat man said crossing his arms as Sora and the others sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let's start with whatever it is we need to do." Sora said as they followed the goat man through a door and they found themselves in a courtyard filled with wooden barrels.

"If you can break all twenty five of these, I might just consider you guys eligible for the games, your time starts now." He said as the four of them set about destroying the barrels meanwhile Daisuke was sitting on the stone steps just outside the main lobby.

"Who does that guy think he is, I'm not allowed to compete because I'm a girl?" Daisuke asked herself as she kicked the sand beneath her feet. She sighed sadly as she saw a man with blonde spiky hair with a massive sword on his back walk towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" The man asked her siting beside her.

"My friends are training for the games, but I can't compete because I'm a girl." Daisuke complained.

"I see, well don't worry about it." The man said as he got to his feet.

"What do you mean don't worry?" Daisuke asked him.

"Just because you can't compete in these games, doesn't mean you are a weaker fighter, my names Cloud and yours?" Cloud asked Daisuke who stood up and offered her hand to him.

"I'm Daisuke Motomyia nice to meet you." Daisuke smiled at Cloud who looked at her.

"Well Daisuke, I've got to get ready for the games later." Cloud waved to Daisuke as he went through the doors as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon walked past Cloud and down the steps.

"What, miss me already?" Daisuke teased them as Sora glared at her.

"No, we managed to beat the record for the training course, but we can't compete because according to the goat man we are not heroes!" Sora exclaimed as everyone plopped down onto the steps.

"He is a stubborn old goat isn't he?" Everyone turned to see a grey skinned man with a black tunic and blue fire on top of his head.

"Who are you?" Donald asked him as he walked towards them holding his arms up.

"Hold on there fuzz ball, let me guess you guys want to enter the games right?" He asked the group as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Well then here look at this." The man said as a piece of paper appeared in his hand.

"That's a pass to the games." Sora gasped in wonder as the man gave it to him.

"It's all yours, good luck kid I'm rooting for ya little shorty." The man said as he walked away as Sora cheered as he looked at the pass.

"Alright we can enter the games, lets go." Donald quacked as everybody ran off back into the lobby where they found the goat man waiting for them.

"Hey check this out." Sora said as he gave him the pass he just got from the man.

"A pass where'd you get this?" He asked the group who were smiling at him.

"So does this mean we can compete in the games now?" Sora asked as the goat man grunted.

"Alright, I guess we can start with the preliminary rounds." The goat man said as he led them into the arena which was a giant flat area with stands on either side.

"I'll be watching you guys from up there, good luck." Daisuke said pecking Sora on the cheek making him blush as red as a tomato.

"Okay, you guys ready for the first preliminary round?" The goat man asked the four as they all nodded.

"Okay, ready fight!" The goat man said as several heartless appeared shocking them. Sora drew his Keyblade as Goofy and Donald drew their shield and staff.

"Heartless?" Daisuke asked herself from up in the stands as the round began with Sora attacking the heartless with his Keyblade which made them turn into black smoke while the other four dealt with the stragglers soon there was no more heartless left.

"Okay, you guys ready for the next round of the preliminaries?" The goat man asked the four of them who all nodded at the goat man as more heartless appeared and the fighting continued. Meanwhile behind the stands Cloud was watching the fight with interest.

"That kid is your next opponent, take him out." A voice said to him.

"Hades, the great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" Cloud asked as the man who gave Sora the ticket appeared behind him.

"Sorry but my contract says that." Cloud was cut off as Hades appeared in front of him.

"I know, I wrote the contract and I know you only have to kill Hercules in the games, but this kid has to be defeated by you to get to him, now go and get him." Hades told Cloud who sighed before he stepped out into the view if everybody.

"Cloud uh oh these guys are in trouble." Daisuke thought to herself before she looked at her friends.

"Sora be careful around this guy." Daisuke told him as Sora nodded at Daisuke winking at her as he readied his Keyblade as Cloud grabbed his giant sword. They stared at each other before Sora charged his opponent and swung his Keyblade at Cloud who parried with his sword before he kicked Sora hard in the chest sending the boy flying back to the others.

"Is that your best?" Cloud asked him bored as the others attacked him but he dodged every single attack before he swung his sword sending out a massive shockwave which blew them back towards Sora. Daisuke watched in worry as Cloud moved towards her friends.

"That's it!" She shouted as she jumped from the stands and summoned her Keyblade's and attacked Cloud who was caught slightly off guard by her assault but still managed to block the attack from the mahogany haired girl.

"Leave my friends alone. " Daisuke said to him as she launched fire and lighting at Cloud who dodged the magic attacks and charged Daisuke and knocked her onto the ground as he stood over her.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted in worry for his partner but Cloud didn't finish her off as he started to walk away from the five of them. But then all of a sudden a giant three headed dog appeared squashing Cloud underneath his giant paw.

"Whoa that's a big doggy, anybody got a bone?" Veemon asked the others they looked at him like he was crazy as the three headed dog was about to bite Cloud but before it could somebody jumped in the way and pushed the three headed dog back.

"Hercules!" The goat man shouted to the man who was pushing the dog back.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules shouted to him as everyone followed the goat man out of the arena.

"What the hell was that?!" Sora asked Phil who was panting heavily.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld don't worry Hercules should be able to handle him." Phil explained still panting heavily.

"Maybe, but I can't stand by and watch somebody get hurt, let's go help him!" Daisuke said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys sure, this isn't a match it's the real thing." Phil told them as they nodded at him as they ran back out into the arena to find Hercules backed up to the wall with Cloud slung over his shoulder. Cerberus was closing in on him when a fire ball mixed with lightning hit his right head he turned to face Daisuke holding both of her Keyblades out in front of her as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon stood beside her.

"Toots, I've got two words of advice for you, ATTACK!" Phil shouted as Hercules ran with Cloud still on his shoulder to Phil and out of the arena.

"Here doggy, good doggy." Daisuke said as she jumped out of the way as one if the three heads nearly got her.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon head butted Cerberus in his centre head making the giant dog stumble backwards.

"FIRE!" Sora and Donald launched fireballs at Cerberus hitting him in his left and right head making the dog roar in pain as he spewed black flames from his three mouths at the give of them as they managed to avoid the flames.

"That is one tough mutt!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped out of the way from Cerberus's centre head.

"Has anybody got any ideas?" Donald quacked loudly at the group as he blasted the three headed dog with fireballs while Goofy threw his shield at the right head hitting it in the eye making it roar in pain as Daisuke saw her chance as she charged and jumped into the air as lightning and fire surrounded her Keyblade's and she swung them down into the centre head of Cerberus making him roar in pain as he collapsed to the ground with a massive thud.

"I think that takes care of that." Daisuke said smiling at the others as Cerberus vanished in a puff of smoke as they all headed back to the lobby where they found Phil and Hercules standing there.

"Problem solved, the dog us done for." Veemon said cheerfully as Phil looked at them in surprise.

"Well I'll be, you actually did it." Phil said in shock as Hercules smiled at the group.

"I think this calls for something special, don't you think Phil?" Hercules asked the goat man.

"Oh right, due to your efforts and skills I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and I also confer upon thee full rights and privileges to compete in the games and further more." Phil said before Donald cut him off.

"What do you mean junior heroes?" He quacked as Daisuke rolled her eyes at the duck.

"You rookies still don't understand what makes a true hero." Phil said.

"So what does it take then?" Veemon asked them.

"You are going to have to find out just like the way I did." Hercules said.

"So I guess these guys are going to start by proving themselves in the games?" Daisuke asked pointing at the others.

"There ain't gonna be a games for a while not until we fixed the arena from the last battle, and besides I doubt you'd let these guys have all the fun." Phil explained.

"I thought you said no girls allowed?" Daisuke asked him raising an eyebrow.

"That was before I saw you fight, you ain't a junior hero you are a junior heroine." Phil said as Daisuke smiled and cheered in joy.

"Ok we'll be back, later." Sora said as the five of them left the lobby and headed back to their ship leaving Phil and Hercules alone waving to them.

"I can't believe she beat Cerberus." Phil said

"For the record, I'd already worn Cerberus down before she jumped in." Hercules said as Phil nodded.

"Agreed, but let's keep it between us." Phil said as they left to start repairing the arena. Meanwhile Daisuke and the others were heading back back to the Gummi ship where they saw Cloud walking towards them.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey yourself, why'd you work for that guy?" Daisuke asked him.

"I was looking for something, and he offered to help, but now I know he used me." Cloud said as Daisuke smiled at him.

"What were you looking for?" She asked him.

"My inner light." Cloud replied.

"I'm searching for mine as well." Sora said and Daisuke knew he was tasking about Kairi and Riku.

"I see, well then I'll just say that no matter what do not lose sight of your light." Cloud said as he walked away as Daisuke watched him walk away before she turned back to her friends smiling at them.

"Okay you guys ready for the next world?" She asked them.

"Yeah let's get going." Goofy said as Daisuke nodded as they all headed back to the ship and took off leaving the coliseum behind.

The End of Chapter Five

Read and Revie


	6. Deep Jungle Pt One

I don't own digimon or kingdom hearts

Deep Jungle Pt One

Daisuke was piloting the Gummi ship through space towards the next world while the others were going about there business.

"Man, we've been to a few worlds and still no sign of the king." Donald said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah or my friends." Sora said sadly.

"Cheer up you guys, maybe the next world is the one." Veemon said trying to brighten the mood of the group. Sora smiled at the blue dragon as Donald nodded as well in agreement.

"Hey, I think the kings on that world." Goofy said as they came upon the next world which looked like a jungle with a waterfall and a house.

"On that backwater place, no way lets keep moving." Donald said as Sora looked at him in shock.

"Wait my friends could be on that world." He said to the duck.

"Forget it, we are on an important mission." Donald said as he looked at Daisuke.

"Keep flying Daisuke." Donald told her.

"Lets just check it out." Sora snapped at the duck who crossed his arms in defiance.

"No!" Donald shouted as Daisuke Veemon and Goofy just watched the two argue.

"Just land!" Sora shouted at Daisuke as she looked away from the controls and glared at Sora who realised what he just said.

"Excuse me!?, you can't tell me what to do!" The mahogany haired girl shouted at Sora.

"Aw phooey!" Donald quacked looking away from Sora who did the same.

"We're landing!" Sora shouted.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Veemon asked the two of them.

"Stay outta this!" Donald and Sora shouted as Daisuke wheeled around on her chair and glared at both of them.

"Don't shout at my friend!" Daisuke growled as she stood up but she accidentally knocked the controls and the ship started to roll and shake as everyone was thrown around.

"Now you've down it!" Donald quacked as he and Goofy crashed into each other before they hit the teleport button as they were beamed down onto the world.

"Where'd they go?" Veemon asked Daisuke as Sora went through the teleport as well before it turned off as the ship fell towards the world as Daisuke and Veemon held onto each other as they crash landed onto the world.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted as he fell through the air and crashed into a rather large treehouse and Sora hit the floor of the house hard.

"Oh my head." He groaned holding his head as he stood up and looked around to find nobody had been here for a while.

"Donald, Goofy, Veemon, Dai where are you guys?" Sora said looking around the treehouse. He then heard something above him which sounded like a growl he gasped as he looked to see a jaguar leap down at him. Sora quickly drew his Keyblade and jumped backwards as the jaguar landed and growled at Sora who held his Keyblade as the jaguar jumped at Sora as he tried to bite him but Sora raised his Keyblade and the jaguar bit down on it as he tried to get Sora but he was kicked away as Sora got to his feet and glared at the jaguar as it leapt towards Sora again but he rolled out of the way and hit the jaguar in the side with his Keyblade sending him crashing into a wall. Sora breathed a sigh of relief when the jaguar didn't get up.

"Where the heck am I?" Sora asked himself as set about searching the treehouse but he didn't get far when the jaguar stirred and growled as it leapt at Sora who was unprepared for the attack and shut his eyes but the jaguar was stopped by a man wearing nothing but a cloth with long hair and wielding a wooden stick with a sharp stone on the end of it jumped in front of Sora and caught the jaguar's mouth with the spear and pushed it away the man and jaguar glared at each other before the jaguar decided to run away and jumped out of a window. Sora opened his eyes to see the man staring at him grunting.

"Sabor, danger." The man said.

"Uh thanks for the help." Sora said

"Thanks for the help." The man repeated as Sora looked at him confused.

"Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked the man.

"This place, this place." The man repeated again walking up to Sora.

"Okaaay?, where did the others go?" Sora asked him.

"Others go?" The man said again as Sora sighed.

"Look, I got separated from my friends, do you know where they are?" Sora asked him but he got no response.

"Friends?" Sora repeated slowly.

"Friends?" The man repeated.

"Right my friends, there's four of them the first one is." Sora stopped himself as he thought about it before he sighed.

"You know what forget it, I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Riku friends, Kairi friends?" The man said slowly as Sora looked behind him and thought he saw Daisuke standing there before she walked away.

"Friends here." The man said as Sora looked at him.

"Really?" Sora asked him. The man grunted several times.

"What?" Sora asked him but the man grunted again.

"Not sure I understand, but show me take me to Riku and Kairi!" Sora told the man who pointed at himself.

"Tarzan, Tarzan go." The man now known Tarzan said

"I'm Sora, Tarzan go Sora go go." Sora said as Tarzan nodded as he led the way out of the treehouse onto the balcony. Tarzan then jumped of the balcony into the canopy below leaving Sora alone.

"This is crazy." Soda thought as he jumped off the balcony after Tarzan and he landed on a large branch and saw Tarzan on another one.

"Sora, go go." Tarzan said as he jumped onto the branch and started to slide down it as Sora watched him go before he shrugged and followed suit after Tarzan. Meanwhile with Donald and Goofy they were in a clearing surrounded by trees and were looking up at the sky.

"Boy I hope Sora, Veemon and Daisuke are okay." Goofy said as Donald quacked irritated as he sat up.

"Who needs Sora, we can find the king ourselves." Donald quacked as he placed his hand on something as he went to grab his staff. He turned and looked into the eyes of a large gorilla and he quacked as the gorilla screamed and ran away but not before it dropped something which caught Donald and Goofy's interest when they heard something walking toward them. They turned to see a man with a moustache wearing a yellow shirt and carrying a gun enter the clearing as he looked at the two of them.

"This is just terrific." Veemon said as he sat up holding his head as he looked around to find that the ship was damaged due to the crash landing.

"Dai are you okay?" Veemon shouted through the clearing looking for his partner.

"Not really?" Dai said as she came into view just wearing her tank top and jeans. She looked at the ship and she went slack jawed.

"My ship, it's wrecked oh man!" Daisuke shouted as Veemon stood beside her.

"Your ship?" Veemon asked Daisuke as she grinned.

"Well given that I fly it, I think it's mine, but it's gonna need a hell of a lot of work before she'll fly again." Daisuke said as she sighed.

"Oh well, I better get started." Daisuke said as she set about fixing the Gummi ship.

"Damn Donald and Sora, always arguing about everything." Daisuke grumbled as she continued to examine the damage.

"Engine is busted, left wing is wrecked, the nose is smashed, when I see Donald and Sora I'm gonna kill them." Daisuke said as set about repairing the ship.

"Don't be hard on them, Sora's just worried about his friends and Donald's looking for his king." Veemon told Daisuke who looked at him and nodded as she continued to repair the ship. Meanwhile Sora and Tarzan were sliding down the branch still ducking under low branches that would have knocked them off the branch and cause them to fall to the ground.

"Wahoo, yeah!" Sora cheered in excitement as he jumped into the air and grabbed a vine and swung on it. Soon the to of them arrived at a large clearing that had several tables and trunks and tents in it. Tarzan headed towards the large tent as Sora followed him as they both entered the tent and Sora saw a woman with long brown hair and green eyes wearing a red skirt with a shirt organising books.

"Jane." Tarzan said as the woman turned around as she laid eyes on the duo.

"Oh Tarzan, and who are you?" Jane asked Sora.

"Uh, I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself as Jane smiled.

"Oh pleasure to meet you, you speak english so you are obviously not related to Tarzan, are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked him but before Sora could answer a voice rang out.

"I highly doubt it." The three occupants of the tent turned to see the man with the gun enter followed by two faces Sora recognised immediately.

"Sora!" Goofy cheered in happiness as Sora ran towards them.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora said as he and Donald looked at each other but quickly looked away from the other crossing their arms as Goofy frowned.

"A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting gorillas are they." The man said as Jane frowned crossing her arms.

"Mr Clayton, we're here to study the gorillas not hunt them." Jane scolded him as he left the tent.

"Well I guess more the merrier." Jane said as Sora looked at Tarzan.

"You said you'd help find my friends." Sora said to Tarzan who looked at him in silence as Sora sighed.

"Well anyway, I'm staying." Sora said.

"So am I." Donald said as Sora looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you now decide to stay?" Sora asked the duck.

"We found something Sora look at this." Goofy said as he took out the object he picked up from the gorilla.

"What is it?" Sora asked him.

"It's a Gummi block, they are the same things that are used to build our ship." Goofy said.

"Ship?, Dai we've gotta find Dai." Sora said in realisation as Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Wait if that block is here, then that means that the king is here as well." Sora said as Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"That's right, but first I think we should find Daisuke and Veemon before we search for the king." Goofy suggested as Sora and Donald nodded in agreement.

"But where could they be?" Sora asked the two of them.

"I'd wager your friends are with the gorillas, but we don't know where they are." Clayton said as he re-entered the tent making everyone else in the tent look at him.

"I'm sure Tarzan knows." Goofy said looking at Tarzan who was silent.

"Does he, then Tarzan please take us then to the gorillas." Clayton said as everyone looked at Tarzan who nodded slowly.

"Tarzan are you sure?" Jane asked him to which he nodded at her as he left the tent followed by Clayton.

"Come on you guys we have to find Daisuke and Veemon." Sora told Donald and Goofy who nodded as they went out of the tent in search of Daisuke and Veemon speaking of those two Daisuke was sweaty sticky and covered in dirt as she just finished repairing the ship.

"Finally, I've never worked so hard in my life, now where are the others I wonder?" Daisuke asked herself as Veemon was exhausted as well.

"Don't know, but maybe we should look for them." Veemon suggested as Daisuke nodded in agreement with her dragon as a loud bang rang out throughout the jungle.

"What the heck was that?" Veemon asked her as Daisuke shook her head.

"Let's go find out." Daisuke said to Veemon who nodded as the two of them both ran off in the direction of the sound.

The End of Chapter Six

Read and Review

Next Time Deep Jungle Pt 2


End file.
